


Your Best

by JimmyPenguin421



Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Parent Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: Ahsoka has to take a final exam. Fortunately, Anakin is there to support her. Oneshot. Takes place early in Season 1.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823500
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Your Best

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

_Beep._

Lifting her head, Ahsoka scrabbled around for her chrono. She found the snooze button, slammed it, and dropped her head back onto her pillow.

The door opened, the sharp _hiss_ piercing Ahsoka’s sleepy montrals.

“Come on, Snips! Get up! Big test today!” Anakin declared, clapping his hands.

She pulled her blanket up over her head. “Don’t remind me.”

“Come on! You need to get ready to go! Which clothes are you going to wear?” Ahsoka heard Anakin moving around the room, shuffling through the piles of clothes she had left on the ground. “Jeez, Snips, why do you leave all your clothes out like this?”

Blinking and yawning, Ahsoka sat up. She thought for a moment and then pointed at a pile.

Anakin picked it up and sniffed at it. He grimaced. “When was the last time you washed these?”

“I don’t like my clothes smelling like laundry detergent,” she said. Humans might not be bothered, but her Togruta sense of smell was irritated by detergent.

“The detergent smells nice,” Anakin protested.

“Not to me.”

“It’s better than smelling… _you.”_ He shuddered.

“Well luckily, you’re not the one wearing my clothes,” she muttered.

The clothes landed in her lap, courtesy of Anakin.

“Get dressed,” Anakin told her.

She stared up at him, raising an eyebrow. Or at least, that’s what it would have been if she _had_ eyebrows.

“Oh, right,” he muttered, running out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Rolling her eyes, Ahsoka threw off the blanket and got out of bed. She changed into her daily attire, slipped on her boots, and grabbed her lightsaber (just in case).

When she opened the door, Anakin was right there. “Come on, come on!” he said, taking her shoulder and pushing her to the dining room.

Ahsoka shoved his hand away and rubbed sleep out of her eyes, squinting at the light from the windows.

“Here, sit down,” Anakin said, pulling a chair out from the table.

Ahsoka stumbled slowly over and sat. “What’s your deal?” she asked groggily.

“Just trying to be nice, Snips,” Anakin said, shrugging. “All right…” He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a bowl, which he plunked down in front of Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked at the bowl. It was full of oatmeal. As a Togruta, she mostly ate meat. While she could eat oatmeal sometimes, she didn’t do so very often.

“Oatmeal?” she asked, looking up at Anakin in confusion.

“Yeah, why?”

“Just… it’s not what I usually eat.”

“Well, today is not a usual day. I read on the HoloNet that oatmeal is good for before a test. Milk?”

That explained it. “Yes, please,” she mumbled.

Anakin poured a generous amount of milk into the bowl. “Let’s see…” he murmured, pulling out his datapad. “Hm… blueberries. Want some blueberries?”

“Okay.”

Anakin grabbed the bag of blueberries from the fridge and poured some on top of Ahsoka’s oatmeal, then consulted his datapad again. “And… banana?”

“Who puts bananas in their oatmeal?”

“Here, just have a banana.” Anakin set one down next to her bowl. He went to the kitchen doorway and leaned against it, watching Ahsoka eat.

After about five bites, she twisted to look at him. “What are you, my dad?” she asked.

“The closest thing you have to one,” he said, shrugging.

She smiled and went back to eating.

When she was done, Anakin swooped in and took her dishes. “Ready to go?” he asked, putting the bowl in the sink and throwing away the banana peel.

“Yep,” she said, jumping up. She had more energy now that she was awake and had some hot food in her. “Thanks, Master!” She walked toward the door.

“Hey, wait for me!” he called.

Ahsoka turned around to look at him. “You’re… coming?”

“Yeah,” he said, as if it were no big deal.

She thought about it. It _would_ be nice to have someone to walk with.

“Okay,” she said brightly. “Let’s go!”

Anakin followed her out the door, and they walked quietly for a few moments before Anakin broke the silence.

“So, science, right?” he asked.

Ahsoka looked up at him. How did he know that? “Yeah.”

“How do you feel?”

She shrugged. “Okay.”

“You study?”

“A little.” Maybe that was a slight lie. She may or may not have stayed up until past 0000 studying. But she didn’t want him to know that.

Anakin nodded. “You don’t want to overdo it with studying,” he said.

Ahsoka stared at him, wondering if he had read her mind. If he had, she would have to learn how.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing.”

Silence fell again.

They approached the classroom, and Anakin stopped a ways before the door. “Ahsoka,” he said.

She stopped and looked up at him.

“Do well. Okay?”

“Okay. Bye, Master,” she said quietly, continuing on towards the door.

She _had_ to do well.

If she didn’t, he would be disappointed.

He might even be angry.

He might send her back.

But a sigh behind her broke her out of her gloomy thoughts.

“Hey. Snips.”

She turned at the sound of Anakin’s voice.

“Actually, _don’t_ do well,” he said.

She frowned and tilted her head to one side, confused. Why…

“Do your best.”

And he smiled. Not a cocky smirk, but a genuine, caring smile.

The type of smile a father would give.

For a few seconds, Ahsoka just stood looking at that smile, committing it to her memory forever.

Then she nodded, and smiled back.

“I will,” she said. “Thanks, Master.”

“Anytime,” he said. “Now go. Don’t be late.”

Ahsoka waved, turned, and went into the classroom.

She was going to make Anakin proud.

And as long as she did her best, she knew he always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck to all of you who have finals!


End file.
